Adoption and Subtraction!
Note: This is a sequel to World Wartortle One! If you haven't read it, I recommend reading it before this. Preview Trailer/Sneak Peek Kandalee finds out she's adopted - and doesn't take it very well. Chapter 1 "Where are we?" William thought. Then he heard a bush rustle, and it revealed a boy who'd also gotten lost. "who are you?" says dragonic Mia was worried herself, she was with William who summoned his Meowstic. "Woah woah waoh" said the boy. "Its just me, you know, another human being" William called back his Meowstic. "Ok. Sorry" said William. "S'alright, when I hear rustling in the bushes I assume it's a wild Pokemon to" the boy replied. "So what's your name?" Asked William. "People call me Cdr" Cdr responded. "I'm William" William said."and this is Mia and Dragonic" he continued, pointing each one out. "Ok got it. Man I knew I shouldn't have taken that left turn at the tall grass, it seems I've ended up in someone's Pokemon fanfiction" said Cdr. "What?" Said Dragonic. "Nothing life size bionicle" Cdr replied sarcastically. "So anyway, who are you guys?" Cdr asked. "Well we never decided on anything for sure, but we sometimes call ourselves the Crossover group" replied William. "Alright" said Cdr "so what do you guys do exactly?" "Well" said Mia "we kinda just explore regions and look for new Pokemon, sometimes we fight bad guys." "Ah, so trainers then" Cdr replied. "Cool, cool. I dig it." "You're welcome to join us if you'd like" said William. "You know what, sure I think I will. You guys seem like nice enough people and I don't have much to do these days" said Cdr. "Alright welcome to the group then" said William. Meanwhile, back in Rendo, Kandalee and Jason were dealing with a Rattata problem. "Where'd it go?" "It's over there! AAAAAUUUGHHH!! One of them touched me!" flurr then gets a message on his microphone about aliens invading earth tomorrow with a quest to awaken the mountain sized beast lao shang lung and take over earth. "well. this will be bad. very bad" says flurr William saw Team Rocket heading for them. "Mandibuzz, I choose you!" William called. Mandibuzz materialized from the Ball and was soaring on the sky. dragonic opens up his pincers and rapidly fires blue lazers at team rocket "get a taste of your own medicine. punks!" says dragonic Jessie has Mimikyu, while James has Mareanie with him. flurr starts firing orange energy beams at team rocket "you guys dont know the thing called payback. dont you" says flurr. Flurr sent out his Megatross. "Ha! Team Rocket sends its most incompetent members to deal with us!" Said Cdr "Why you little brat! You'll pay for that!" Said James. "Oh please team rocket's janitor is more frightening." Cdr said, continuing to pester the two. "You aren't even worth sending my powerful Pokemon against. Rattrap, deal with these clowns" said Cdr, sending out his Rattata. flurr then sends out his scolipede "four to two. fair fight aint it? no its not." says flurr. "Cdr, tell Rattrap to jump onto Mandibuzz, she knows the sky and where to strike." William assisted. Cdr told his pokemon to do as William had instructed, and the small Rattata jumped atop the larger Pokemon. "Flurr has a Scolipede?" Ash said. As Rotom-Dex began to recite. "Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon. A Bug and Poison type, and the evolved form of Whirlipede. Scolipede catches its opponents with great speed and attacks using horns on its head. Scolipede is highly aggressive and will not give up until victorious." Rotom-Dex chimed. "Wait when did you het here?" Asked Cdr. "What do you mean, I was always here" said Ash. "Right.....someone clearly hasn't read the the episode up until now" said Cdr. "What?" Replied Ash, "whatever, let's just do this" said Ash, sending out his charizard "lets end this. team dumket" says dragonic dragonic grabs a tree and throws it at team rocket. blocking them off from the group But at the last second, Bewear shows up and snatches Team Rcket and ran off with a team Rocket on hand. "We're off with a new blast......" Team Rocket moaned. Chapter 2 Kandalee and Jason, having finally solved the Rattata problem, were sitting in a closet. Jason looked quite solemn. "Kandalee, I have something to say." "Okay. What is it?" "You're adopted." Kandalee put both hands to her mouth and looked both sad and shocked. "What the- Why didn't you-" "We wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand." "Do Jacob and William know?" "No. They were too young to remember." Kandalee twisted a lock of her hair around her finger. "That explains why I'm the only blonde in a family of brunettes and a redhead." "Yeah." "I think I need to be alone for a while." Kandalee left the closet and went to her room, locking her door behind her and flopping onto her bed like a dead fish. Slurpuff and Ursaring, who were with Kandalee, looked very worried. Suddenly, Kandalee's phone rang. "Hello?" "Hi, Kay! How ya doing? Welcome back! Everything okay? How are your brothers?" an excited voice asked. "Hey, Swizz. I'm doing fine, thanks, everything's okay, and as far as I know, my brothers are fine." "Great! Look out your window." Kandalee walked to her window to see a tan girl looking like she came from winter itself, accompanied by a Cubchoo. "Who is that girl, Kandalee?" Ursaring asked her. "Oh! This is my friend Swizzle Malarkey. Swizzle, these are Ursaring and Slurpuff." (this starts playing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOTlVTtpLx0 ) Suddenly the ground starts rumbling. And a ravine opens and the mountain sized beast lao shan lung erupts from the ravine. snarling. "there it is. the mountain sized beast." says flurr. "The what? And since when did you show up?" flurr reveals a portal gun mounted on his wrist "this" flurr said "Can you just respect nature. Pests." says lao shan lung. lao shan lung breaths a stream of wind at the sea. creating a tornado via some unexplained means "Hold on" William called. "what. william. what is your question or reply." says lao shan lung. "What are you doing?" William said, the Crossover group was with them. the crossover group was pulled right into the tornado created by lao shan lung. "I'm doing what's right, showing that mother nature is not always nice" says lao shan lung "Well alright jacka-" said Cdr before his words were muffled by the winds of the tornado, "You can do that" he continued "But it means we'll have to stop you." Lao Shan Lung manipulated the tornado so as to slam the group onto the ground. Everyone was alive, and out of the tornado, which had dissipated but left worse for wear from the experience. "Ok then." said Cdr. "This is gonna be interesting". Lao Shan Lung Swings his tail. destroying some buildings. And then swings his tail onto kandalee's house After that Lao Shan Lung creates a tsunami by sweeping his tail through the sea. Destroying incredible amounts of land. "Holy crap this guy is nuts!" said Cdr. "We gotta stop him!". Cdr picked a Pokeball out of his pack, and looked at it. "I'm sorry, but I gotta do this, Godzilla." said Cdr, before throwing the ball to the ground and releasing Godzilla, his Feraligatyr. "Go!" The Crossover group summoned a Pokémon each to help Cdr. William summoned Delphox, Serena summoned Pichu, Ash with Litten, Lillie with Snowy, Mallow with Steenee, Kandalee with Ursaring, Hunter with Beedrill, Jacob with Gible, Nodoka with Gardevoir, Yue with Noctowl, Konoka with Togekiss, Setsuna with Absol, Asuna with Darmanitan, Negi with Gallade. "Ursaring, Fire Punch, go!" Kandalee called. "Delphox, Mystical Fire" William said. "Litten, Ember" Ash called. "Snowy, Powder Snow, let's go!" Lillie called. "Use Double Slap, Steenee" Mallow called. "X-Scissor, Beedrill" Hunter called. "Dragon Claw, Gible" Jacob called. "Use Psychic, Gardevoir" Nodoka called. "Air Slash, Noctowl" Yue called. "Dazzling Gleam, Togekiss" Konoka called. "Night Slash, Absol" Setsuna called. "Flamethrower, Darmanitan" Asuna called. "Thundershock, Pichu" Serena called. "Psycho Cut, Gallade" Negi called. "Earth Power, Claydol" Mimi called. "Godzilla, Dragon Claw!" Cdr called All the attacks landed. Pichu stood in front towards Lao Shan Lung for a long pause then begins to glow! "Pichu's evolving!" Kandalee cried. Pichu's tail grew in size of a heart, its body grew, and its ears changed its shape, as the glow dispersed revealed a Pikachu. "Pichu evolved, but that tail on Pikachu looks different compared to mine." Ash thought. Chapter 3 "Why does Serena's Pikachu look different?" Bonnie asked. "That's because Serena's Pikachu is a girl, see the difference" Nodoka told her, pointing to Ash's Pikachu then Serena's Pikachu. "Ash's Pikachu is a male because it doesn't have a heart on its tail, while Serena's Pikachu does, implying hers is a female. Nodoka continued. flurr pulls his mech right out of the ground. and its a tiger "have a taste of your own medicine. lao." says flurr. "What's going on?" Kandalee asked. flurr's mech puts lao to sleep and puts him back in the ravine he erupted out of. "finally. rest." says flurr. "What?" "what i meant that we can finally get some rest after 2 big battles. transformed kandalee aka you and lao shan lung." says flurr. "Let's go, Delphox, FULL POWER!" William yelled as he and Delphox became one and in sync causing the Bond Phenomenon to become William-Delphox. "uhh. what the F*** are you doing?" says dragonic "Let's do this, Delphox" William said in William-Delphox's POV. "Yeah" Delphox answered in William-Delphox's POV The 4 Zygarde 10%s plus Mikey's Zygarde walk past casually, while Mikey follows them, slightly cringing due to being anxious of something hitting him or a Zygarde. "What are you so worried about?" Kandalee asked. "A. One of the Zygardes getting hit by an attack or B.they get confused and attack William-Delphox's POV." "My Greninja had that ability" Ash told him. "Blast Burn, go" William yelled, Blast Burn completely blasts Lao off, Team Rocket style. Afterwards, Kandalee walked over to her younger brother. "Hey, William? Can we talk in private, please?" "What is it?" William said quietly. She led him over to a place away from the others. "So, I just now learned something. Something big." Kandalee's face looked both concerned and somewhat sad. suddenly. a loud portal like sound is heard. "its. those. aliens. they are coming." says flurr "we need to hide!" says dragonic "Something big?" William said quietly to Kandalee. Chapter 4 "Yeah... Turns out I'm adopted." Kandalee ran her fingers through her hair. "Guess it explains why I'm blonde..." "Crikey! No wonder..." William said. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon evolves Category:Episodes when someone breaks the fourth wall Category:Episodes where a main character joins the group Category:Eevee Series Category:FlurrTheGamerMixel Category:Cdrzillafanon's content